Colibri
by BitterSweethChoco-chan
Summary: Le monde d'Harry Potter renferme plusieurs personnages fantastiques, y compris les trois membres du trio d'or. Or, celui-ci est normalement composé ainsi: Harry Potter, le sang-melé, Ronald Weasley, le sang pur, et Hermione Granger, la née-moldue. Mais, est-ce vrai? Fait en collaboration avec SpaceThunder, la jolie fée. M, puisque Voldemort est vivant.


Joyeux Noël! Surtout pour toi, SpaceThunder.

Ton cadeau? Et bien, tu te souviens de la fanfiction qu'ont avait tous les deux planifié de faire ensemble il y a quelques années? La voici!

* * *

Hermione à toujours su qu'elle était différente des autres. La jeune fille, lorsque demandé, dirait qu'elle l'avait ressentie de façon instinctive dès son enfance, mais que cette notion lui avait seulement frappé au visage dès qu'elle rentra à l'école pour la première fois.

Alors que les autres enfants de son âge préféraient joué dehors qu'à resté à l'intérieur à lire comme elle, se qui les différenciait réellement était la facilité avec laquelle Hermione apprenait se qui était vu en classe et son amour pour la connaissance.

Seulement, ce talent et cette passion à l'école l'a mis à part des autres. De plus, le manque d'intérêt de la jeune fille pour les vêtements, le maquillage et son apparence encouragea les autres enfants à la prendre pour cible.

Ainsi, ses longs cheveux bruns, presque noirs, broussailleux et ses deux dents frontales de taille proéminentes furent utilisés dans des insultes humiliantes à son égard. Un jour, Mandy Fray lui colla même un gros morceau de chuwing gum dans ses cheveux et personne ne lui disa. Ils n'avaient fait que tout rire d'elle en silence et le soir même sa mère lui coupa sa chevelure en une coupe de garçons.

Hermione aimait l'école, mais elle n'appréciait pas ceux qui y étaient présents. Heureusement pour elle, les adultes prenaient son côté et non ceux des autres élèves qui l'intimidaient. Cela les décourageait de continuer puisque personne ne voulait aller en retenue avec Madame Hawkins.

Cependant, cela ne les arrêta pas, en particulier vers la fin de l'été, juste avant les vacances. C'est d'ailleurs là que notre histoire commence.

«Attrapez-la!» s'écria un petit garçon joufflu, le souffle court à force de courir.

Une jeune enfant, aussi petite qu'un bambin, prenait ses jambes à son cou. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers les adultes dans son passage, sa tête arrivant à peine à leurs genoux. La fillette jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle pour n'y voir que 4 de ses bourreaux, l'un d'eux s'étant arrêté un peu plus loin.

Les 5 garçons, tous plus vieux qu'elle d'au moins 2 ans, la harcelaient depuis son arrivée à l'école. Ils avaient arrêter de s'en prendre à elle physiquement après que Mr. Hubbard l'avait aider, mais puisqu'il ne restait qu'un jour avant les vacances d'été, le groupe avait recommencé.

Bifurquant à droite, dans une allée qu'elle savait très étroite, Hermione s'y faufila avec sa petite taille assez rapidement sachant que cela pourrait retarder un peu ses poursuivants. Elle continua à courir ainsi pendant un moment avant de se rendre compte que le pont qu'elle voulait traverser avait été barré. Celui-ci étant très vieux, le maire avait décidé de le réparer, mais elle avait oublié cette information.

La fillette ne pouvant pas retourner sur ces pas, de peur que ses aissallants soient là, mais ne pouvant pas traverser le pont, paniqua. Elle regarda de tous les côtés en vain et essaya de se concentrer, mais la jeune fille en fût incapable.

Entendant des cris au loin, elle prit immédiatement une décision très stupide, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

L'enfant avança vers le bord, elle ne regarda même pas en bas avant d'essayer de descendre manuellement. S'accrochant de toutes ses forces au mur en briques, elle mit un pied après l'autre dessus. Sentant les voix se rapprocher, la fillette augmenta la cadence seulement pour trébucher.

Hermione laissa un cri aigu sortir de sa bouche avant de sentir son corps tomber dans le vide. Des papillons dans l'estomac et la peur dans son cœur, elle fût prise du sentiment que le temps ralentit pendant un brief instant.

Puis, tout changea. Un instant la fillette tombait, et puis l'autre, elle flottait dans les airs.

«Le castor est où?!» cria Eddard Camperth, un élève de sixième année ayant une coiffure rousse.

«Elle ne peut pas être loin, il n'y a nulle part où aller» déduisit son ami, Henry Wein, un beau blond populaire dans la cour d'école et le favori des jeunes filles.

La jeune fille ne sachant pas réellement se qui lui arrivait, eu peur. Elle devait partir de là au plus vite avant qu'il ne la voie.

«Elle à peut-être traversé le pont?» suggéra Peter St-James, leur larbin désigner. Il aurait pu être à la place d'Hermione, s'il ne faisait pas déjà leurs devoirs.

«Ne sois pas stupide, il est bloqué. C'est impossible qu'elle l'ait traversé» répondit brusquement Christopher Churchill, le chef de cette petite bande. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait décider de s'en prendre à la jeune fille après que celle-ci ai répondit à une question dans sa classe dont il ne connaissaid pas la réponse. Ce jour-là, Hermione ne faisait que passer par là pour aller aux toilettes, mais entendant la question et voyant la difficulté du garçon a y répondre, elle le fit pour lui.

Personne n'aimait les gens intelligents, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et des filles.

«Elle est sûrement sous le pont », conclut Wein, à la surprise des trois autres et aux désarrois de la fillette.

«Quoi?» s'exclama le blond, remarquant le regard de ses amis.

«Rien, juste surpris que tu ailles quelque chose dans ta tête vue ton visage» lui dit Churchill, entrainant les autres à rire.

Hermione fût triste pour le pauvre un court moment, sachant d'expérience ce qu'on ressentait lorsque les autres se moquaient de toi pour ton intelligence.

«On va voir?» demanda Camperth, décidément excité à l'idée d'enfin la trouver.

Elle eut l'impression d'avoir reçus un coup dans le ventre, elle devait partir et maintenant.

Les 4 garçons marchèrent jusqu'aux bords et regardèrent curieusement vers le bas avec trépidation, seulement il n'y avait rien.

«Elle n'est pas là! Finalement tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un beau type à regarder» s'exclama Camperth en direction de Henry, riant à pleine dent d'un rire strident.

Frustré des moqueries de ses soi-disant amis, le beau se jeta sur Eddard et lui assena un coup violent dans la mâchoire. St-James émit un son d'horreur tandis que Churchill profita du spectacle pleinement. Ils semblaient tous avoir oublié la fillette qu'ils avaient pourchassée juste avant.

Pendant ce temps, un joli petit oiseau de couleur vert et bleu métallique avec des ailes de mouches et un long bec rouge prenait son envol et disparaissait dans l'horizon.

Le moment que la bagarre prit fin, Hermione Jane Granger et le colibri avaient tous les deux disparut.


End file.
